¿Real o Mentira?
by KurooTets
Summary: Lucy adicta o más bien obsesionada con los juegos de cita, vive su vida tranquilamente, sin tener mucho interés en los chicos 3D. Cierto día en su juego, revelando un nuevo personaje que ella encuentra encantador, guapo, con cabellera rosa. Ese mismo día llego un alumno transferido pero ella se da cuenta de algo peculiar, su nuevo personaje se parece mucho a él. ¿Sera destino?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Este es mi primer fanfiction, soy una gran fan de los fanfiction y más de los de Fairy Tail, de tanto leer quise probar en crear uno, aunque soy una total novata, no sé cómo escribir fanfictions y no sé si podre crear un fanfiction largo pero daré lo mejor de mí. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Mashima, tanto como sus personajes.

La pareja principal es Natsu x Lucy, y también habrá Erza x Jellal, Gray x Juvia, y Gajeel x Levy.

 **Resumen:** Lucy adicta o más bien obsesionada con los juegos de cita, viviendo con sus amigos y su madre vive su vida tranquilamente, sin tener mucho interés en los chicos 3D. Cierto día empezó un evento en su juego, revelando un nuevo personaje que ella encuentra encantador, guapo, con cabellera rosa. Ese mismo día llego un alumno transferido pero ella se da cuenta de algo peculiar, su nuevo personaje se parece mucho a él. ¿Sera destino o solo coincidencia?

Lucy se despertó comenzando su rutina diaria. Sonando su alarma de siempre, se levanta de su cama a regaña dientes dirigiéndose al baño, se tomó una ducha, y comenzó a alistarse para la escuela. Se puso su uniforme y se arregló el cabello en dos coletas bajas. Tomo su llavero lleno de llaves decorativas que le había regalado su madre, y lo guindo en su mochila y tomo su celular, lo encendió, y selecciono uno de sus tantos juegos de citas anime, mientras iba jugando se dirigía a la cocina.

-"¡Buenos días!" dijo aun jugando

-"Buenos días cariño" dijo su madre sosteniendo un sartén.

Lucy se sentó en el comedor, un comedor de madera de 10 sillas que por cierto es una mesa bastante grande.

-"Lucy por favor deja ese celular y comienza a desayunar" dijo su madre entregándole el plato con comida.

-"¡Pero mama, hoy comienza un nuevo evento! ¡Necesito conseguir los suficientes puntos para conseguir el ítem!" dijo Lucy enseñándole la pantalla a su madre.

-"Te tardaras menos de 5 minutos en desayunar, así que comienza a comer o te quito el celular y adiós a tu evento" dijo su madre observándola con una sonrisa triunfadora

-"Está bien" dijo colocando el celular junto a su plato. Su madre le había puesto dos huevos estrellados con dos tiras de tocino y pan tostado. Ella comienza a comer apresurada para no perder el juego, cuando escucha unos pasos que se acercaban a la cocina.

-"Buenos días" dijeron dos chicas, una de cabello negro, alta con muy grandes atributos, y otra de cabello azul, bajita pero no tantos atributos como quisiera, de su misma edad.

-"Buenos días, Cana, Levy" dijo Lucy concentrada en su comida para terminarla rápida.

-"Lu-chan, te atragantaras si comes tan rápido" dijo Levy sentándose junto a ella.

-"¡Es que necesito terminar rápido!" dijo Lucy mientras se comía su última tira de tocino.

-"¿Juego de citas?" dijo Cana levantando una ceja, sentándose en la silla de enfrente de Lucy.

-"Si, hoy comienza un evento y no he recaudado los suficiente puntos para el ítem" dijo Lucy terminando de comer y agarrando su celular.

-"Tú y tus juegos" dijo Cana mientras la madre de Lucy le entregaba su desayuno.

-"Gracias Mrs. Heartfilia" dijo Cana mientras observaba el desayuno

-"Gracias" dijo Levy, "Es grandioso que tu madre rente habitaciones, así podremos comer juntas todos los días" dijo Levy con una gran sonrisa.

-"Si, es divertido todos los días, lo único son los chicos, que por cierto es raro que no se han aparecido para desayunar" dijo Cana mientras le daba una mordida a uno de los panes. "¡Chicos se van a quedar sin desayunar sino bajan ahorita!" grito Cana

Lucy aun concentrada en su juego, escucho más pasos, pero siguió sin tomarle mucha importancia.

-"¡Ya estamos aquí!" dijeron cuatro chicos, de la misma edad de Lucy, los tres vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela, uno de cabello azul oscuro, otro de cabello negro largo, con muchos piercings en su cara, otro de cabello negro pero corto y uno rubio.

-"Buenos días, Gray, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue" dijo Cana y Levy al mismo tiempo. Gray se sienta junto a Cana, y Rogue junto a él, Gajeel junto a Levy y Sting se sienta junto a Lucy.

-"Buenos días, Lucy" dijo Sting intentando llamar su atención. "Buenos días" contesto por instinto sin mirar quien fue el que le hablo. Sting se le queda viendo e intenta como todos los días a invitarla a almorzar.

-"Lucy quisieras almorzar con…" dijo Sting antes de que lo interrumpieran. "¡Oh por dios! ¡No puedo creer en el evento de hoy, se encuentra un nuevo personaje, se llama END! ¡Qué guapo! Mira Levy" dijo Lucy con gran emoción ignorando que Sting intento invitarla a almorzar.

Levy suspira por el pobre de Sting que volvió a fallar, y observa la pantalla del celular que Lucy le muestra con gran emoción y que Levy noto unos grandes corazones en sus ojos. "¿Lu-chan es ese chico de cabellera rosa?" dijo Levy dudando si realmente es tan guapo como Lucy cree.

-"¡Si! Esta súper guapo, dice que se busca, tendré que encontrarlo primero para poder empezar su ruta, la condición es ser nivel 100 y soy nivel 90, solo 10 más, y podre buscarlo" dijo Lucy con mucha determinación. Mientras Sting un poco triste por haber fallado una vez más pero se le quita cuando ve la brillante sonrisa que tanto ama.

-"Sigue intentándolo tal vez algún día lo consigas" dijo Gray riéndose, mientras Cana, Gajeel, y Rogue se reían sin compasión.

-"Ya verás que lo conseguiré" dijo Sting avergonzado.

-"¿Por cierto que paso con Erza?" pregunto Gray.

-"Ya se fue dijo que tenía que irse temprano por los labores estudiantiles" dijo Cana mientras se levantaba y agarraba los platos de Lucy y Levy que ya habían terminado de comer.

-"Fijo se fue emocionada porque va a ver al vicepresidente" dijo Gray mientras se comía sus huevos estrellados. "Fijo" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo exceptuando por Lucy.

Al terminar todos de comer, se fueron juntos a la escuela como de costumbre, en el camino Lucy seguía contándole a Cana y Levy sobre el nuevo personaje en su juego.

-"Por dios, es como los que me gustan, es mitad dragón, y tiene un aura misteriosa" dijo Lucy aun emocionada, mientras Cana y Levy sonreían por lo feliz que estaba su amiga, pero sintieron pena por el pobre de Sting que las escuchaba mientras caminaba detrás de ellas.

-"¿Lucy has pensado alguna vez en conseguir un novio real?" dijo Cana, mientras miraba de reojo a Sting para ayudarle al menos un poco, aunque ya sabía que contestaría.

-"Bien sabes la respuesta, solo me gustan los chicos 2D" dijo Lucy viéndola directamente a los ojos con seriedad.

-"Lu-chan nunca sabes cuando llegara un chico que te haga pensar que es más guapo e interesante que los chicos 2D, o tal vez ya esté cerca de ti pero no te des cuenta" dijo Levy intentando convencerla.

-"Levy créeme si hubiera uno, ya me habría dado cuenta" dijo Lucy volviendo a mirar el celular. Cana y Levy suspiran al mismo tiempo. "Bueno si de verdad existe tal chico, espero que aparezca pronto, cuando lo encuentre no dudare e iré directamente a hablarle" dijo Lucy aun viendo el celular.

Cana y Levy observaron a Sting diciéndole que aún tiene oportunidad, Sting solamente sonrió esperando que algún día Lucy se dé cuenta.

-Este chico tiene 17 años, fue criado por un dragón, uno de los más fuertes, Igneel, y dice que tiene un hermano pero solo dice que es de pelo negro y nada más- pensó Lucy mientras leía la información que actualizaron sobre el personaje END.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos se dirigieron a su respectiva clase. Lucy, Cana, Levy, Gajeel y Gray entran a la clase 1-2 mientras Rogue y Sting en la 1-6, que tenía una distancia muy larga entre ellas. Erza ya se encontraba sentada hablando con el vicepresidente.

-"Yo, Jellal" dijo Gray, levantando la mano para saludar.

-"Es buenos días, Gray, no dormiste con el" dijo Erza mirando directamente hacia él.

-"Si, si, buenos días señor vicepresidente Jellal" dijo Gray con voz burlona

-"Buenos días Gray, Gajeel" dijo Jellal, mientras se sentaba junto a Erza.

Erza observa que Lucy, Cana y Levy caminaban a sus asientos, caminaban hacia el fondo de la clase, Lucy por instinto se sienta en la penúltima silla, Levy junto a Gajeel y Cana atrás de Lucy. –Como siempre Lucy en su celular- pensó Erza.

Lucy aun buscando más información del nuevo personaje que se ha enamorado totalmente, se dio cuenta que ya llego a la escuela y observo la silla junto a la de ella, -no me gusta que las mesas sean de dos sillas, así hay más riesgos que alguien se siente junto a mí, aunque lo dudo que llegue a pasar- pensó Lucy volteando a ver por la ventana.

-"¿Cana por qué no te sientas junto a Lu-chan?" pregunto Levy, "es que el profesor se centra tanto en Lucy que nunca me ve, entonces tomo ventaja y puedo dormir durante la clase" dijo Cana con una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días, alumnos, hoy empezaremos con matemáticas, espero les guste el nuevo tema" dijo con malicia, "Pero antes de eso les presentare un nuevo alumno, pasa"

Un chico alto, con cabellera rosada entra, con una expresión seria, y se queda parado junto al profesor viendo a los alumnos. "Soy Natsu Dragneel" dijo analizando a todos los alumnos hasta que encontró a cierta chica con cabello rubio y ojos cafés que miraba por la ventana desinteresada por el nuevo alumno.

-"Lu-chan, Lu-chan" dijo Levy susurrando. Pero no consiguió respuesta alguna. "¡Lu-chan!" grito Levy.

-"¡Que!" grita Lucy volteando para ver a Levy.

-"¿Bueno señorita Heartfilia tiene algo que compartir con la clase?" dijo el profesor. Lucy lentamente sonriendo observa al profesor para contestarle, pero al mirar al chico junto al profesor sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"¿END?" dijo Lucy con voz baja mientras aun observaba al chico.


	2. Chapter 2

-"¿Bueno señorita Heartfilia tiene algo que compartir con la clase?" dijo el profesor. Lucy lentamente sonriendo observa al profesor para contestarle, pero al mirar al chico junto al profesor sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"¿END?" dijo Lucy con voz baja mientras aun observaba al chico.

-"¿Que dijo señorita Heartfilia?" dijo el profesor enojado, Lucy aun observando al chico sin prestarle atención al profesor, "Señor Dragneel por favor siéntese en la silla vacía junto a la señorita Heartfilia" – ¿Dragneel? ¿Ese no es el nombre de la mejor empresa de juegos de cita?- pensó Lucy mientras veía al chico.

Natsu solamente camino hacia Lucy mientras ella aun lo observaba. Lucy se percató de la cicatriz en la mejilla de Natsu, inmediatamente, tomo su celular y buscando en su galería dio un clic a una de sus fotos descargadas recientemente, y miro con asombro que el personaje de su juego era una réplica perfecta de su nuevo compañero o más bien seria que su nuevo compañero es una réplica de su personaje favorito.

Natsu observo la reacción de aquella chica, sonrió por un segundo mientras tomaba asiento. Tomo asiento sin mirarla, después de un rato Natsu volvió a sonreír al ver las reacciones nerviosas de aquella chica, intentando empezar la conversación durante la clase. –Ella no ha cambiado nada- pensó Natsu mientras la veía.

-"Mucho gusto soy Natsu Dragneel" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa, mientras le sostenía la mano a Lucy meneándola de arriba y abajo. Lucy inmediatamente se sonrojo a tal acción, no podía creer que una persona se pareciera a uno de sus personajes 2D, es como si su sueño se hiciera realidad. Ella intento hacer sonido alguno, pero no pudo, pero al ver la sonrisa de Natsu, ella inhalo, recobro su compostura, y exhalo. "Soy Lucy Heartfilia" dijo seriamente.

-"Lucy, bonito nombre" dijo Natsu mirándola directamente a sus ojos. Lucy no pudo mantener su cara seria y se sonrojo tanto que salió humo de su cabeza. "Luce, como soy un nuevo estudiante, ¿te gustaría enseñarme la escuela a la hora del almuerzo?" dijo Natsu mirándolo con una cara juguetona. Lucy acento sin dudarlo pero sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

Sonó la campana, Lucy salto del susto por el sonido, paso todas las primeras clases pensando en que haría en el almuerzo. Ella se levantó hacia su casillero para dejar sus libros, aun nerviosa no se percató que sus dos mejores amigas se acercaron con cara maliciosa.

-"bueno, bueno, alguien está nerviosa" dijo Cana con voz burlona. Lucy salto del susto –"¿Nos escuchaste?" dijo Lucy mirándola tímidamente. "Lucy estoy atrás de ustedes era imposible no escuchar"

-"¡Hey!, ¡cuéntenme no sé qué está pasando!" dijo Levy intentando llamar la atención

-"El nuevo alumno le dijo a Lucy que le enseñara la escuela a la hora del almuerzo" dijo Cana mientras susurraba

-"¿¡En serio!?" grito Levy.

-"¡Shhhhhh!" dijeron Cana y Lucy nerviosamente.

-Es obra del destino, Lu-chan la chica obsesionada por los juegos de citas, encontró un chico que se parece a uno de sus personajes y sobre todo la invito una cita" dijo Levy mientras susurraba.

-"¡No es una cita, solo le voy a enseñar la escuela!" grito Lucy mientras se sonrojaba. "Ayúdenme, no sé qué hacer estoy súper nerviosa".

-"No puedo creer que la chica experta en juego de citas no sabe qué hacer" dijo Cana mientras miraba a Levy.

-"Es que no salen opciones y no sé qué decir, durante el juego lo analizo pero enfrente de él me pongo tan nerviosa que no puedo pensar".

"Hey Natsu!" grito Gray con Gajeel acercándose a Natsu.

-"Bueno Salamander, no esperaba verte aquí" dijo Gajeel.

-"Yo tampoco esperaba volver" dijo Natsu mientras se levantaba.

-"No has cambiado en nada" dijo Gray. "Al menos no físicamente"

-"Gray te volviste a quitar la camisa" dijo Natsu para cambiar el tema.

-"¡Que! ¿Cuándo?" dijo Gray muy sorprendido.

En la esquina de la clase solo se veía una chica pelirroja, y un chico de cabello azul con un tatuaje en la cara, solo observando la escena –Bueno, después de todo Natsu parece estar bien- pensó Erza mientras suspiraba.

-"¿Pasa algo Erza?" pregunto Jellal después de verla suspirar.

-"No, solo recordando viejos tiempos" dijo Erza viendo con nostalgia tal escena, Jellal confundido prefirió no preguntar.

-"Tu tampoco has cambiado en nada" dijo Natsu dirigiéndose hacia las 3 chicas que hablaban cerca de los casilleros.

-"Emmmm…. Luce se nos va a acabar el tiempo" dijo un muchacho con cabellera rosa detrás de ellas. Ellas saltan del susto igual cuando asustan a un gato, lentamente las 3 se dan la vuelta para ver a Natsu. Cana y Levy se voltean a ver, lentamente dan un paso atrás.

-"Cuídala bien" dijeron Cana y Levy al mismo tiempo mientras empujaban a Lucy hacia Natsu.

-"¡Chicas!" grito Lucy nerviosamente.

-"¿Nos vamos Luce?" dijo Natsu mientras sonreía

Lucy asintió, pero esta vez con una cara de asombro por esa sonrisa. Lucy le mostro la librería, la cafetería, la clase de consejo estudiantil, el edificio de los clubs, el jardín, y finalmente la azotea.

-"Dice Prohibido el Paso Luce" pregunto Natsu, Lucy sonrió dulcemente, pasan el letrero y le enseña cierta llave que tiene colgando de su llavero. Lo inserta en el llavín y lo abre lentamente.

-"Este es mi lugar secreto nadie a parte de mí y de la presidenta pueden estar aquí" dijo Lucy tratando de lucir genial.

-"¿Cómo conseguiste la llave?" pregunto Natsu dudando.

-"Bueno supongo que tengo mis contactos, además la presidenta y un maestro me deben un favor y me entregaron la llave".

Los dos se acercaron a la orilla del edificio, admirando la vista, "¿Y qué haces cuando subes aquí?" preguntó Natsu.

-"Pues normalmente solo juego en mi celular, aquí es el único lugar que puedo jugar sin que me molesten" dijo Lucy admirando las nubes. Natsu se queda callado, creando un ambiente un poco incómodo.

-"Emmm… Y pues, tienes hermanos?" pregunto Lucy intentando hacer conversación –no sé qué hacer si me dice que tiene un hermano de cabello negro- pensó Lucy

"¡DING DONG!" se escuchó por todo la escuela, los dos voltearon a ver a la puerta y se voltearon a ver entre ellos.

-"Se nos acabó el tiempo" dijo Lucy desilusionada

-"Podemos hablar después de clase" dijo Natsu intentando que ella no se entristeciera.

-"¡Si!" dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa. Natsu solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Terminaron las clases, y Lucy estaba guardando sus libros animada de que seguiría al lado de Natsu por más tiempo, aun le intrigaba de por qué él se parecía tanto a ese nuevo personaje.

-"¡Lu-chan!" grito Levy saltando sobre ella por la espalda.

-"Cuéntanos, ¿qué paso a la hora del almuerzo?" pregunto Cana con una expresión maliciosa, parándose junto a ella, lista para molestar a su amiga.

-"Esta vez la voy a tomar antes de que empiecen a hablar" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa juguetona mientras agarra a Lucy de la mano, y la hala hacia él. "¿Nos vamos?"

Lucy solo asintió, y miro a sus dos amigas pidiéndoles perdón "Le dicen a mama que llegare un poco tarde"

Sus dos amigas sonrieron y le dieron un pulgar arriba. Natsu y Lucy iban saliendo del aula cuando apareció Sting.

-"¡LUCY! Regresemos juntos" grito Sting con Rogue detrás de él.

-"emm… Sting" dijo Lucy casi enfrente de él.

-"¡Lucy!" sonrió Sting al verla tan cerca, "regresemos juntos". Le pregunto sin mirar al muchacho desconocido al lado de ella.

-"Lo siento, voy con Natsu" dijo Lucy con muchos ánimos, apuntando al chico al lado de ella. Sting volteo a ver a quien señalaba.

-"Yo"

Sting solo lo observo detenidamente, y volteo a ver a Lucy, fijándose que se estaban sosteniendo las manos.

-"¿Quién es?" pregunto Sting con un poco de enojo.

-"¡Es el nuevo alumno transferido!" se escuchó al fondo. Sting se enojó aún más y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca.

-"Bueno nos vemos en la casa, Sting, nos vemos Rogue" dijo Lucy despidiéndose sin tomar en cuenta que Sting estuvo a punto de decir algo. Natsu y Lucy salieron de la clase ignorando al enojado de Sting. Sting Y Rogue solo los ven alejándose de ellos, Rogue solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda "Te tienes que esforzar más o te la quitaran".

Natsu y Lucy iban caminando hacia la entrada cuando observan a una chica, con cabello blanco y corto, apoyada en la pared de la entrada.

-"¡Natsu!" dijo aquella chica acercándose a ellos. "Te dije que nos fuéramos juntos después de clase, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras" dijo con enojo.

-"Lo siento lo olvide" dijo Natsu. Aquella chica volteo a ver a Lucy, "¿Quién es ella?" pregunto aquella chica frunciendo el ceño.

-"Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, es la chica que se sienta al lado mío en clase" dijo Natsu señalando a Lucy, "Luce ella es Lissana, mi amiga de la infancia" dijo Natsu ahora apuntando a Lissana.

-"Hola, soy Lissana, estoy en la 1-4, mucho gusto" dijo Lissana mientras la saludaba.

Lucy desde que la chica de cabello blanco se acercó a ellos, quedo perpleja por lo cercanos que son –con que son amigos de la infancia- pensó Lucy.

-"Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia, clase 1-2, aunque eso ya lo sabias" dijo Lucy devolviéndole el saludo.

-"Bueno Natsu, vámonos" dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.

-"Lo siento Lissana, quede que me iría con Luce" dijo Natsu sosteniendo la mano de Lucy con más fuerza.

-"Oh, con que es así" dijo Lissana mientras volteaba a ver a Lucy. La inspecciono, y noto que estaban sosteniéndose de las manos, "Está bien" dijo dándose la vuelta.

-"Gracias Lissana" dijo Natsu, soltando la mano de Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

-"Gracias Lissana" dijo Natsu, soltando la mano de Lucy.

Lucy al notar que se soltarían, lo sostuvo fuerte antes de que el la soltara. Natsu dio un salto, "¿Qué paso?" pregunto Natsu confundido pero feliz.

-"Nada" dijo Lucy observando como Lissana se alejaba, "Con que amigos de la infancia" dijo susurrando mientras bajaba la cabeza. –Se nota que le gusta Natsu, no puedo contra esa relación de amigos de la infancia- pensó.

Aunque Lucy no quisiera Natsu la escucho, él suspiró y volteo a ver el camino. "Antes me gustaba, pero ahora solo la veo como mi hermanita" dijo Natsu sin ver la reacción de Lucy.

-"Oh" dijo Lucy mientras sonreía.

Lucy y Natsu iban caminando cuesta abajo, pero ella sentía un sentimiento un poco incómodo, ella lo mira, y él tenía una expresión normal como que si el no sintiera la atmosfera incomoda. Ella no sabía de qué tema hablar –vamos Lucy piensa, eres una experta en juegos de cita, porque cuando estas cerca del chico que tienes interés no se te ocurre nada- Lucy abre la boca, comenzando a decir un sonido, y Natsu la voltea a ver sin previo aviso.

-"¿Ibas a decir algo Luce?"

-"Bueno, ¡qué bonito está el clima! "dijo Lucy entrando en pánico, señalando el cielo. -¡Lucy! Como es posible que eso fuera lo único que se te ocurriera-

-"Si lo está" dijo Natsu volteando a ver al cielo

-Supongo que elegí la respuesta correcta, ¿abre sumado algunos puntos?, esto es más difícil que en los juegos- pensó Lucy mientras volteaba a ver a Natsu que seguía viendo el cielo, y después bajo la mirada entristeciéndose. –No, Lucy, vamos se positiva, ¿cuál fue una de las razones por la cual empezaste a hablar con él?- subió la mirada hacia el camino –Si, eso es, te intereso porque se parece a END, solo por eso-

-"¿Lucy?" pregunto Natsu un poco preocupado por la repentina motivación en Lucy. Lucy aun inmersa en sus pensamientos, no escucho la voz de Natsu.

-"¡Lucy!" grito Natsu, para llamar su atención.

-"¿Eh?" dijo Lucy confundida

-"¿Qué piensas Lucy?"

-Ok, ok… ¿Que digo? Vamos, tengo que contestar rápido, o él lo mal entenderá, no le puedo decir la verdad-

-"Solo me pregunto dónde vives" dijo Lucy intentando que no se diera cuenta que le había mentido. Natsu se había dado cuenta que ella intento mentirle, pero se miraba tan adorable intentando mentir cuando no puede, que le pareció divertido.

-"Tan linda, ¿En eso pensabas todo el camino desde que salimos?" pregunto Natsu sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

-No sé si escuche bien, pero dijo que yo era linda?- pensó Lucy mientras tenía la cara roja como un tomate.

-"si" dijo Lucy bajando la mirada aun sonrojada

-"Ha, ha, ha, tomatito" dijo Natsu riendo. "¿conoces la cafetería Strauss?"

-"Creo que si" dijo Lucy analizando lo que conocía de la ciudad.

-"Estuve viviendo ahí, los fin de semana trabajo en la cafetería" dijo Natsu mientras se daba cuenta que aún seguían tomados de la mano. Él sonrió y la volteo a ver nuevamente, feliz por la situación.

Mientras tanto en los apartamentos Heartfilia, se encontraba un Sting preocupado, caminando de lado a lado enfrente de la puerta, en la cocina se encontraba, Cana, Levy y Layla. Cana y Levy contándole sobre lo que le sucedió a Lucy en la escuela.

-"¡Es obra del destino!" grito Cana emocionada

-"Tal vez así Lu-chan pueda interesarse en un chico real y no en uno en 2D" dijo Levy mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que les había servido Layla. Layla solo sonrió al escuchar lo que pasa en la vida de su hija.

-"Puede que el la haga que ella tenga una vida normal" susurraba Layla así misma.

-"¿Dijo algo Mrs. Heartfilia?" pregunto Cana

-"Me gustaría conocer al chico" dijo Layla sonriendo con gentileza.

-"¿Por qué no llega?" dijo Sting desesperado. "Ya va ser hora de cenar"

-"Ah, es cierto, tengo un anuncio que dar" dijo Layla mientras juntaba las manos, "Cana llama a todos a la sala de estar"

-"Ok" Cana solo se levantó de la silla del comedor, camino varios pasos a la puerta de la cocina, subió las gradas al segundo piso, al piso de las habitaciones de los chicos, "¡Mrs. Heartfilia dará un anuncio!" grito a todo pulmón, subió las gradas al tercer piso, el piso de las habitaciones de las chicas, "¡Mrs. Heartfilia dará un anuncio!" grito de nuevo, y se dio la vuelta, bajo las gradas, regreso a la cocina, y se sentó de nuevo en la misma silla. Cinco minutos después se escuchaban pasos que bajaban de las gradas.

-"¡Gajeel hiciste trampa! Tenías una carta escondida por eso siempre ganabas" dijo Gray con furia mientras bajaba las gradas por detrás de Gajeel.

-"Gii-Jii, no tienes pruebas" dijo Gajeel con mucho orgullo

-"Rogue tú lo viste, verdad que fue trampa" dijo Gray, mirando a Rogue que bajaba junto a él.

Rogue solo sonrió y volteo a ver a Sting que aun caminaba como un padre preocupado por su hija que llegaba tarde. "Sting ven a la sala" dijo Rogue mientras le agarraba el cuello de la camisa por la espalda, arrastrándolo hacia la sala de estar.

-"¡Levy!" regaña a tu no….." dijo Gray entrando al salón, no terminando de hablar cuando vio que Layla lo quedo viendo. –Casi, se me olvidaba que está prohibido las relaciones entre los inquilinos- pensó Gray mientras se dirigía al sofá. –Aun así, ellos se enamoraron y empezaron su relación. No creo ser capaz de tener una relación amorosa, teniendo que esconderla-

Ya todos sentados, Layla en medio de la habitación, a la vista de todos, junta las manos y dice "Bueno, como había mencionado anteriormente, les tengo un anuncio" ella sonríe gentilmente, todos se voltean a ver entre ellos, y luego regresan a observar a Layla con cara de curiosos.

-"Habrá dos nuevos inquilinos, llegaran más tarde"

Solo se escucha un gran silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Cana pregunta

-"¿Son chicas o chicos?" Layla solo rio gentilmente y con una voz juguetona dijo

-"Los dejare a que adivinen"

-"¡Nooo! Mrs. Heartfilia por favor díganos al menos una pista" dijo Levy, todos la voltearon a ver con más intensidad.

-"Esta bien, una de las personas tiene cabello azul claro" Layla sonrió, y dio unos pasos dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación, volteo y dijo "solo eso diré, Cana, Erza y Levy ayúdenme a preparar las habitaciones, chicos por favor lleven esas maletas de la entrada a las habitaciones"

-"¿Y cómo sabremos de quién es quién?" preguntó Sting.

-"Las maletas están divididas por color, las rojas van a la habitación a lado de la de Sting y las azules van a la habitación a lado de la de Lucy". Dijo Layla subiendo las gradas.

Cana, Levy y Erza se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a seguir a Layla. Los chicos igual se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a la entrada.

-"No puedo creer que no note esas maletas en la mera entrada" dijo Gray observando esa gran cantidad de maletas.

-"Yo tampoco" dijo Sting

-"Sting… estuviste caminando enfrente de la entrada por un rato como no te diste cuenta" dijo Rogue.

-"Hasta yo me fije en ellas pero no le preste atención" dijo Gajeel tomando una de las maletas.

-"¡Cierto! ¡Lucy no ha llegado!" grito Sting llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

-"Sting primero ayúdanos a subir esto, Gajeel y Gray suban las rojas y Sting y yo subiremos las azules" dijo Rogue todo calmado tomando una de las maletas azules más grandes.

"¿Quién te puso a cargo?" dijo Gajeel frunciendo el ceño, llevando una de las maletas rojas por las gradas.

-"Aun así, las estas llevando" dijo Gray igual subiendo las gradas con una maleta roja en la mano.

-"Bueno, Erza y Levy limpiaran la habitación del segundo piso y Cana y yo limpiaremos la del tercer piso" dijo Layla mientras subía las gradas al tercer piso.

-"Esta bien" dijeron todas. Erza y Levy se dirigieron a la habitación en el piso de los chicos.

-"Con que se mudaran un chico y una chica." dijo Levy mirando a Erza.

-"¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?"

-"Erza-san, es un poquito obvio, vamos a limpiar una habitación del segundo piso y una en el tercero".

Erza solo la quedo viendo analizando la situación, y unos veinte segundos después.

-"Cierto" dijo Erza mientras entraban a la habitación.

Erza y Levy estaban limpiando la habitación cuando escuchan la puerta abriéndose.

-"¿Crees que sean dos chicas? Espero que sean hermosas" dijo Gray con entusiasmo.

-"No creo que sean muy hermosas, no tanto como cierta enana" dijo Gajeel volteando a ver a Levy mientras entraban a la habitación.

-"Solo lo dices porque tienes a Levy" Gray volteo a ver al fondo de la habitación y noto que había una chica muy sonrojada y Erza mientras acomodaban las almohadas de la cama. "lo dijiste porque sabias que ella se encontraba aquí" dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Gajeel.

-"Fue coincidencia" dijo Gajeel mientras se acerca a Levy y la abraza por la espalda. "¿Verdad?" dijo mientras sonríe con malicia.

-"Gajeel, Mrs. Heartfilia los va a ver" dijo Gray

-"Está limpiando la habitación de arriba con Cana" dijo Erza, mientras acomodaba la silla del escritorio. "Por cierto, no son dos chicas"

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Gray

-"Levy lo dedujo, son una chica y un chico"

-"Ese es mi chica" dijo Gajeel abrazando con más fuerza a Levy.

-"Gajeel suéltame necesito terminar esto" dijo Levy intentando esconder su sonrojo

-"No me digas que no te gusta"

-"No es eso…" dijo Levy ocultando más su cara.

-"Ya paren de coquetear, Gajeel aún nos faltan maletas", dijo Gray mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-"Por dios, es primera vez que subo aquí" dijo Sting animado. "Esa es la habitación de Lucy" dijo mientras iban pasando junto a la habitación.

-"Sting eres un pervertido" dijo Rogue

-"¡No he dicho nada!" dijo Sting con un ligero sonrojo.

-"Yo solo dije que eres un pervertido, ¿en qué pensaste?" dijo Rogue abriendo la puerta de la habitación continua a la de Lucy. Sting solamente se quedó callado, mientras seguía al chico de cabello negro.

-"Hay que terminar rápido, no sabemos a qué hora llegaran" dijo Rogue suspirando.


End file.
